


Replaced

by mandralyne



Series: 150 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: After years of friendship, Antonio starts feeling like Kotetsu's replaced him as his best friend.





	Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3: “I may be an idiot, but I’m not stupid.”

Antonio checked the time again. "That jerk, he's late again."

 

He took a drink of his whiskey and waited for Kotetsu to show up. Antonio opened his texts and quickly tapped out a message. _I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. I know you're avoiding me.  Don't bother coming._

 

Kotetsu walked into the bar and sat on the empty stool by Antonio. He signalled for the bartender and sighed. "Honestly Bison, I'm not avoiding you.

 

"It seems like it," Antonio replied. "Ever since you and Barnaby started getting along… "Antonio took a drink, "Feels like you've replaced me."


End file.
